criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Bentley
Adam Bentley (1983-2013) was one of the suspects in Blood and Glory (Case #42), One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47), and Snakes on the Stage (Case #50). In It All Ends Here (Case #51), Adam was killed by a gunshot between his eyes. Profile Adam was a 30-year-old man with dark brown hair parted to the right side and swept to the left, he had blue eyes. In all his five appearances, Adam wore a black suit, and underneath it, he wore a white shirt with a black bow tie. He weighed 181 lbs and his blood type was AB-. In Blood and Glory, it was discovered that Adam had read The Prince, played tennis and used sunscreen. In One Wedding and a Funeral, ''it was discovered that he knew aeronautics, had chemistry knowledge and wore contact lenses. In ''Snakes on the Stage, Adam wore a green jewel brooch on his chest. Role in Case(s) Blood and Glory The team brought Adam to the investigation when they found a copy of "The Prince" which he filled up by practicing forgery of Jerry Bigwall's signature. Adam did this as he admired Jerry's signature. Adam was interrogated a second time when they found out that he was using a mask similar to Jerry's face. He said that he wasn't a member of The Livingstone Club, Jerry's club. He really wanted to be a member, so he thought if he practiced his penmanship and "got under his skin", he could enter his club. The team opted to put Adam in the police headquarters' interrogation room until Mitchell Westville was proven guilty of Jerry's murder. Although Adam needed help following Mitchell's incarceration, Adam was proven innocent for the first time. One Wedding and a Funeral Adam returned when Lola Vallez was supposed to get married but the wedding ended when Walter Fairbanks died in a plane crash, in which the police deduced the plane crash to be murder. Adam was questioned by the police once again when the team pieced a simulated plane gift with his writing incriminated by Alex. There, Adam told the team he was taught how to fly by Walter and because of his chemistry knowledge, managed to learn how to maintain planes as well. This made Adam a very strong suspect in the investigation. Adam was questioned a second time when the team pieced a "taunt" photo album together and felt Walter deserved the album because he was misled by Walter. Walter taught Adam how to wear contact lenses, wear classy suits, but felt that he was nothing but a tool of the victim. Adam also told the team that he was being looked down at because he was not from an affluent clan, but the second conversation made the team suspect Adam a bit more. In spite of what Adam told the team, he was found innocent a second time when Esteban Vallez was indicted for the murder. Snakes on the Stage Adam was called into a murder investigation the third time after team found out that the victim, Roland Vane, placed Adam's name on a revised will. Adam claimed that he hardly knew the Opera director, but wanted to thank him for placing his name on the will, but Roland was murdered, in which Adam mourned for the loss of a life, and fled away from the police. Officer Jones and the player returned to the station to gossip about Adam always fleeing away from discussions when Chief Samuel King started to take a personal interest in the murder investigation as he wanted the team to keep a close eye on Adam and report any new developments. Adam was interrogated a second time at the Livingstone Club. Adam said that he couldn't help the team but Jones brought up Roland as being Adam's foster brother. Adam told the team that he had secrets to keep but admitted that both Adam and Roland grew up in the same foster home, but they didn't meet again until Roland moved to Maple Heights. Adam wanted to keep his relationship with Roland a secret because he just wanted Maple Heights to see him as one of their own but often at times, Maple Heights look down on him since Adam was not from an affluent background. Jones didn't hesitate to tell the Chief that Roland was Adam's foster brother, and the Chief knew that Adam had a bad habit of lying ever since the player was promoted to Maple Heights. Samuel viewed Adam as a conman and felt that Adam was trying to do something to Mayor Johnson and wouldn't hesitate to hold Jones accountable if Adam did something bad to Howard. Adam was proven innocent for a third time after Annabel Stewart was detained for murdering Roland, but Samuel needed the player to accompany him as Adam was in the Mayor's entourage, but knew that he also hanged around with Martha Price (as revealed in Case #47) as the Chief wanted to take matters to his own hands. Adam told the player and Samuel that he dropped an important letter in the Livingstone Club but Samuel told Adam that he'll find it for him at the condition that he stopped snooping around. The letter was found and it was revealed to be the final rally for the Red Party but Samuel couldn't see that Adam was an important aspect of the Red Party, so Samuel went back to the Livingstone Club to hand the letter back to Adam but Samuel also wanted to know as to how Adam received an invitation to the Red Party's final rally. Samuel chewed on Adam because of election security but Adam told Samuel that he needed some slack due to stress. Murder Details On the day of the Mayoral election, Adam was murdered in the Red Party (Mayor Johnson's party) headquarters. Upon autopsy, Nathan said that Adam was killed by a gunshot between his eyes. In other words, he was executed. The shot was extremely precise, which confirmed that the killer knew how to handle guns. Considering the relaxed position in which the team found the body, Adam knew and trusted the attacker. Nathan also said there was something else. By determining the trajectory of the bullet and the position of the attacker, Nathan confirmed that the killer was right-handed. Killer and Motives In a shocking turn of events, Samuel King, Chief of the Grimsborough Police Department, was incriminated to be Adam's killer. Upon discovery of Samuel being the killer, the player took his partner, Officer Jones, to the Chief's office to arrest Samuel, but Jones didn't understand the reason as to why, but also refused to think Samuel would kill Adam. Much to Jones's disbelief, Samuel admitted to Jones and the player that he killed Adam, but Jones still refused to believe Samuel as Adam never harmed the mayor, but Samuel countered (with guilt) that him killing Adam had nothing to do with the mayor. Jones went ahead and demanded answers from Samuel up to and including explaining to the Judge as to why he did it, but Samuel felt guilty of what he did, advised the team to find their own answers, wept, and pointed a gun at his head. Jones told Samuel not to commit suicide as punishment for Adam's murder, but Samuel felt that he had no choice but to commit suicide for the actions he took. In his last words, Samuel told the team that working with them had been an honor, and alas, he shot himself to death in a tragic outcome, thus Samuel's motives to kill Adam would be unexplained for now. The team headed to the Airport District to unravel the truth behind Samuel's unfortunate turn of events, and eventually the reason behind Adam's death was revealed during the team's construction site investigation: Serena Johnson found out that Adam discovered the Crimson Order's gold mine and the order's existence alas Serena couldn't afford Adam to get away with it. Adam made it clear to the Crimson Order that he won't out the Crimson Order's illicit gold mine if the Crimson Order paid him, but in response to Adam's blackmail, Serena issued a "pressing" execution order for Samuel to perform the hit. Serena was arrested for Adam's execution causing Howard to complain at the team for his mother's arrest, but countered that obstructing the law is not an option. Trivia *Adam appeared as a suspect in three cases before he was slain in the last case of Maple Heights. *Adam is one of the characters who made an appearance in the second-to-last case of a district as a suspect before getting murdered in the very district's finale. *Adam, Caroline Fitzgerald, Martha Price and Howard Johnson are the only suspects who will give you 18,000 coins in two of their appearances in the Additional Investigation. *Both Adam and Rachel Priest appeared as suspects in 3 cases before they were murdered in the final case of their respective districts. *Adam rents a luxury sports car named "Ferrira"—an obvious parody of Ferrari—for attending a reception during the Additional Investigation of Blood and Glory. Case Appearances *Blood and Glory (Case #42) *One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47) *Snakes on the Stage (Case #50) *It All Ends Here (Case #51) *The Poisoned Truth (Case #54; mentioned during the Additional Investigation) *Ashes to Ashes (Case #55; mentioned during the Additional Investigation) *There Will Be Blood (Case #56; mentioned) Adam1.png|Adam, as he appeared in Blood and Glory (Case #42) and One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47). Adam50.png|Adam, as he appeared in Snakes on the Stage (Case #50). Body51.png|Adam's body. Samuelbyebye.png|Samuel King, Adam's killer. Serena Arrested.jpg|Serena Johnson, the one who ordered the hit on Adam. sf.png|Adam with sunscreen on. Adamandhoward.png|Adam with his friend, Howard Johnson. The Living Stone Club.png|The Livingstone Club, Jerry's club which Adam wanted to join. OG SUS 42 605.jpg OG_SUS_47_605.png OG_SUS_50_602.png mr.bentley.jpg Category:Suspects Category:Victims Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters